seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XV
The Suffering Pirates' Painful Adventure Vol. 5: "Arrival on Pie Island" Inside the royal palace, Marin skulks around. Saboten is nearby, being restrained by two Phantoms. Marin: I suppose it would interest you to know...your friends are on the move to rescue you as I speak. Saboten: I've no reason to believe they wouldn't. Marin: Great. It will make it even more worthwhile when the last thing you see before your death is their annihilation. Saboten: Don't underestimate my friends...*cough*...we've spent the past six years training to deal with you! Marin: I have a perfect estimation of your friends' abilities...because one of them has been reporting directly to me! We cut to the supply closet. Everyone is immediately shocked and suspicious at the mention of a spy. Laffel: But how are we gonna know who's the spy? It could be anyone! Willard: I don't think so. I know that we've been in jeopardy like this since a while ago, before them - *points toward Sand Band* and them - *points to Hugrema Pirates*. That means...it's down to us six. Willard, Laffel, Handlebar Man, Suspenders Man, Pigtails Woman, and Bob-Cut Woman all look at each other in suspicion. Handlebar Man: Well, first I think we should- Suddenly the lights go out And chaos begins Until Willard turns the lights back on, while holding the spy with his other arm. Willard: You seem to have forgotten that I operate in darkness, Mikhal! We see the spy, none other than Suspenders Man, Mikhal. Mikhal: All right, I'll admit it. Marin sent me to infiltrate you long ago! Issac: Honestly, this would've been a lot more interesting if I actually knew who this guy was. Willard: If you've been working for Marin all this time, then why did you let us get so far in here? Unless... Mikhal: You're right, Willard. Marin wanted you to come here, because it would make your captures much simpler! This place is swarming with Phantoms and you cannot escape. You will be publicly executed, and no one will ever be brave enough to defy my lord again! Willard: That's enough from you. *He shoves Mikhal into a corner, where he collapses* Tie him up. We need to move now. The other revolutionaries get ropes and a cloth gag and tie Mikhal up. The entire time, he is shaking with glee. Afterwards, the group leaves the supply closet. Willard: There's the supply entrance to the castle. That's our way in. Hugeo: Yes, and there are about 100 Phantoms there. Willard: We're not fighting our way in this time. Instead... Soon, the entire group is crammed into a single large crate. Issac: Oww...oof...Did we all have to get into this one? Willard: Prevents us from being split up. It's only for a couple minutes. Soon, two Phantoms lift up their crate and carry it into the palace. Handlebar Man: Hugeo, you know the plan! Once the gates close! Hugeo: Got it. The gate separating the palace from the harbor is opened as the crate and Phantoms pass through. Once they are completely inside, it closes again. Now! Hugeo turns his fist into magma and punches through the box, taking out a Phantom in the process. He bursts out of the box, taking out the other Phantom. Hugeo: Alright guys, all clear. The others climb out of the crate, stretching their limbs Issac: Uh, guys... They were very far away, but are now coming into focus. Hordes of Phantoms, too many to count, are pouring in from every hallway. The revolutionaries are surrounded. Drew: That's a bit too much... Hugeo: Well, what else can we do but fight? Hugeo turns his arm into magma and prepares for battle, when suddenly a Phantom grabs him from behind. Hugeo quickly turns around, eager to get rid of it, when the Phantom puts a pair of handcuffs on him. Suddenly, his magma fist disappears! Hugeo: Wha- Phantom: THESE HANDCUFFS ARE SPECIALLY MADE TO CANCEL UNNATURAL POWERS SUCH AS YOURS. RESISTANCE IS IMPOSSIBLE. Drew: Well, ain't this great... Soon, every revolutionary has been captured and restrained by the Phantoms. Willard: Grr...Mikhal wasn't kidding... Everyone is taken down to the throne room. Marin's face isn't seen, but he appears to be smiling. Saboten has a shocked and worried expression on her face. Marin: Ah, if it isn't those rebels who've plagued me so much the past six years. This is an absolutely joyous occasion... Willard: Can it, Marin! We've all had enough of your faceless tyranny, and as long as there is courage we will never stop fighting you! Marin: Faceless, you say? I suppose that is accurate. But since you have plagued me for so long, I will get personal. And you will regret it very much... Slowly, Marin lifts his hood. When the revolutionaries get a glimpse at his face, their mouths drop in shock. There wasn't anything terribly wrong with Marin's face. It was just a normal face. But not normal if you expected it to be a male face. "This is me," Marin crooned in a high-pitched nasal voice. She whipped back her long locks to straighten them out. "And now, I can guarantee your positive suffering!" Category:Ghost City Arc